Yurii! On Drabbles (esp)
by symboloflegacy
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre el animé Yuri! On Ice
1. El Ángel de la Muerte

Él abrió sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose rodeado de extraños que vestían túnicas largas y máscaras negras.

"Katsuki Yuuri. Murió en un accidente automovilístico y está aquí para ser juzgado." Escuchó una voz por encima de él hablar, y Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de distinguir las sombras que lo rodeaban en aquel mal iluminado cuarto.

"Este hombre ha sido un atleta dedicado, un buen hijo y hermano. En resumen, él ha sido lo que se puede considerar una buena persona," una voz femenina le contó a los demás, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, sin duda alguna, estaban hablando de él. "Sin embargo, Yuuri nunca conoció el amor verdadero."

Yuuri quiso interrumpir en ese momento. Por supuesto que él había conocido el amor. Él era amado por su familia, por sus amigos, y por el puñado de admiradores que lo seguían en las competencias. "Nunca conoció el amor que sólo una pareja puede dar," la voz añadió a manera de conclusión, casi como si pudiera leer su mente.

Bueno, poniéndolo así…

Otra voz entonces resonó en aquel cuarto, silenciando a los otros. "He escuchado lo suficiente. Katsuki Yuuri, serás puesto a prueba. Si puedes encontrar el verdadero amor en el transcurso de un mes, entonces serás perdonado, y podrás continuar viviendo por el resto de tu vida natural. De lo contrario, tu alma regresará aquí, y esperará, así sea por toda la eternidad, ha recibir un juicio justo. El Ángel de la Muerte te seguirá para asegurarnos que has cumplido tu misión."

Yuuri asintió, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, una luz brillante lo abrazó, cegándolo por un instante. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en la habitación de un hospital. Entonces, todo había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un extraño con traje negro, ojos azules y pelo plateado, atravesó el umbral, trayendo una tablet con él. "Katsuki Yuuri. 23 años. Murió en un accidente. Bien, yo soy el Ángel de la Muerte, pero me puedes llamar Victor, y he venido a.-" el hombre paró de repente, observando detenidamente al desconcertado muchacho en la cama.

Mierda. El Ángel de la Muerte nunca se había enamorado de un mortal -o de algún ser-, y menos así de rápido.


	2. Demonios

"Y entonces, ¡Makka se comió el bisquet entero! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Haha, pobre Victor, ahora aprenderás a no descuidar tu desayuno."

"Yuuuuri, no seas malo."

"Sólo bromeo, Victor."

"Lo sé."

Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos momentos, escuchando la respiración del otro y el ruido al fondo de ambos lugares. Para Yuuri, el bullicio del onsen, que estaba en su mejor momento desde hace años. Para Victor, el caer de la lluvia contra la ventana de su departamento.

"Victor... Te extraño," susurró el más joven de los dos, y Victor no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón daba un vuelco involuntario ante tales palabras.

"Lo sé, Yuuri. Sólo dos semanas más y te tendré de regreso."

"Lo sé, Victor. Sólo dos semanas más," repitió Yuuri, y soltó un suspiro largo. "Tengo que irme, Victor. Takeshi está entrenando conmigo por las mañanas, y más tarde veré a Minako, me está ayudando con la secuencia de baile del siguiente programa."

"Estoy seguro que será tan maravilloso como sólo tú puedes hacerlo." Yuuri no respondió inmediatamente, y Victor, sin necesidad de verlo, supo que un bonito rubor cubría sus mejillas. "Anda, ve. Texteame cuando regreses a casa, y procura anotar los saltos y giros que quieras agregar para empezar a practicar en cuanto regreses."

"Así lo haré, Victor. Abraza a Makka por mí."

"Y tú saluda a todos por mí. Y Yuuri... Yo también te extraño."

"Duerme bien, Victor."

"Y tú practica duro, zolotse."

La comunicación se cortó, dejando a Victor sólo, acurrucado en el sofá de su departamento junto a su fiel amigo, Makkachin.

Después de su participación en el Grand Prix, Yuuri tuvo que regresar a Japón para las nacionales, y Victor se quedó en Rusia, practicando de nuevo junto a Yakov. La separación había sido más fácil que difícil, y aunque Victor se aferró a su mano durante todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, una vez que era tiempo de despegar, despidió a Yuuri con su mejor sonrisa y la promesa de verse pronto.

Eso había sido hace casi un mes.

Sonaba tonto, pero más que extrañarlo, Victor lo necesitaba. Estar con Yuuri por casi un año, le había enseñado más cosas sobre él mismo que nunca pudo imaginar.

También le enseñó lo difícil que era la soledad.

Desde pequeño, Victor había aprendido a vivir bajo las expectativas de los demás, y siempre trataba de superarlas, de sorprenderlos. Pero vaciar todo de sí para los demás, lo fue dejando vacío de a poco. Patinar dejó de ser una pasión y se convirtió más bien en una carga.

Estúpidamente, creyó que trabajar por su cuenta lo haría más fuerte, y se fue alejando de los demás. Victor tenía compañeros, colegas, pero ¿verdaderos amigos? Ni siquiera Yakov, quien Victor lo consideraba como una figura paterna, alcanzaba a comprender que tan perdido se encontraba. Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente de Rusia, el hombre que daba todo de sí en la pista hasta cansarse, y no tener que enfrentar sus demonios internos cuando regresara a la soledad de su departamento.

Pero Yuuri le dió más de una razón para seguir adelante, le dió comprensión, amistad, amor, pero sobre todo, le devolvió la pasión que creía perdida. Yuuri, sin saberlo, lo había rescatado en su momento más oscuro.

Y es por eso que estar de nuevo sólo, atrapado en la oscuridad de aquellas cuatro paredes, le generaba un sentimiento de opresión que no le dejaba vivir.

En las peores noches, cuando abría los ojos después de una pesadilla, se giraba en la cama para encontrar el otro lado frío, y no podía contener el llanto al pensar que aquellos meses con Yuuri habían sido simplemente un sueño, y que después de mucho, por fin estaba regresando a la realidad.

Victor no tenía miedo de estar sólo, sino que tenía miedo de estar sin Yuuri.

Y así era como, por las mañanas, después de haber dormido por no más de tres horas, por el temor de tener una pesadilla de nuevo, Yakov le gritaba en medio de la pista por estar tan distraído y sin energía, y lo amenazaba con prohibirle la entrada a Katsuki hasta que demostrara que su prometido no era una distracción. Victor se limitaba a sonreír y pedirle un pequeño break de cinco minutos, el cual aprovechaba para mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri, y cuando recibía su respuesta, su ánimo cambia considerablemente.

Sus demonios podían esperar un poco más.

Ooooo

"Yuuri, no puedo creer que estés de vuelta," Victor sonrió felizmente al ver a Yuuri salir del baño. Esa tarde, lo había esperado en el aeropuerto, emocionado de por fin estar de nuevo junto con el hombre que tanto adoraba.

"Es la tercera vez que lo dices, Vitya," Yuuri respondió, tomando asiento a lado del ruso, quien rápidamente lo rodeó con los brazos al tiempo que Yuuri apoyaba su mejilla contra su pecho.

"Es verdad, Yuuri, yo..." Victor vaciló. Sabía que la confianza era fundamental en cualquier relación, pero a pesar de que Yuuri más de una vez le había confiado sus temores e inseguridades, Victor aún no encontraba la fortaleza para hacer lo mismo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Preguntó Yuuri, alzando la cabeza para mirarle directo a los ojos. Victor mordió su labio, y débilmente, asintió.

"No es importante, Yuuri. Es sólo que en verdad te extrañé."

"Victor..."

"Okay. Yo no podía dormir igual de bien sabiendo que estabas lejos de mí."

"Lo supuse. No eres muy bueno usando corrector en las ojeras," Yuuri le respondió a tono de broma, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

"Puede que no me haya sentido cómodo de todo para dormir por mi cuenta," Victor respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para confesarle a Yuuri lo mal que la había pasado sin él. "Tenía pesadillas donde te veía desaparecer, y cuando despertaba, tú no estabas aquí. Tuve miedo de que todo lo que pasamos, hubiese sido un sueño."

"Oh, Vitya. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque tenía miedo, Yuuri," Victor sintió la mano de Yuuri apretando la suya, animándolo a seguir adelante, "Tenía miedo de que vieras qué débil puedo llegar a ser, o lo dependiente que me he vuelto de ti, y que decidieras no regresar conmigo."

El labio inferior de Victor comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que rechazaba derramar. Toda su vida, Victor había escuchado lo malo que era depender de otros, y en alguna ocasión, fue ridiculizado por una vieja pareja por esa misma razón. Inconscientemente, se fue cerrando tanto, que incluso ahora con Yuuri, le costaba trabajo hablar de ello.

Yuuri tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y juntó su cabeza con la de Victor, "Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Victor," Yuuri le reprendió gentilmente, acariciando sus pómulos con sus pulgares, "Victor, yo te necesito tanto como tú a mí. Me haz dado más de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado. Y me aceptaste como soy, con defectos, ansiedad, y todo. ¿En verdad me crees tan egoísta como para no tratar de brindarte lo mismo y más de lo que yo he recibido de ti?"

Victor negó con la cabeza, y aún con la voz entrecortada, contestó, "Eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido, Yuuri. Tú me hiciste amar a la vida de nuevo. Soy yo quien nunca podrá pagarte todo lo que haces por mi."

"Sólo déjame estar contigo, cuidarte como tu me cuidas, y nunca dejar de amarme. Ese será mi mejor pago."

Victor se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, aferrándose a su cintura al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su cuello. "Eso nunca lo dudes, zolotse."

El camino era largo, Victor lo sabía, pero por fin podía ver, que no tendría porque luchar contra sus demonios él sólo.


End file.
